Serendipity
by Chosen-BSB
Summary: After winning the 71st Hunger Games Katniss is still the Girl on Fire but three years later she meets someone who leaves her baffled and while trying to find a semblence of normal she might find something much better. Catoniss ff.
1. Prologue

serendipity

finding something nice while looking for something else

* * *

"Katniss Everdeen is the Victor of the 71st Hunger Games, beating the record previously owned by Finnick Odair as the youngest tribute to win the games at fourteen. The thirteen year-old Victor is the youngest ever to win the Games and also the one that single-handely killed the Career tributes and narrowed the herd after her district partner was killed by the District 2 male tribute in quite the gruesome way.

After she mourned his death and gave him a lovely farewell, by placing flowers all around him, she picked herself up, gave a salute and walked away with a look on her face that simply screamed _'Danger!_'

After killing everyone who dared cross her path it reached the final two, between herself and the D2 male tribute.

They both fought very hard but after her bow got broke Katniss managed to outsmart the massive Career and then taking one of his knives, stradled him and promptly killed him by stabbing said tribute multiple times. When the canon sounded Katniss slowly got up and they announced her the victor, thus ending the _71st Annual Hunger Games_!"

Shutting off the Caeser Flickerman broadcast, a fourteen year-old Cato went to bed thinking about the newest victor, Katniss Everdeen, The Girl On Fire.


	2. Chapter 1- The Reaping

In District Two volunteering is an honorable thing, to other districts a death sentence. To Cato volunteering is an opportunity, an opportunity to give his family a better life and an opportunity to meet the girl he has been thinking of since he saw her games. Katniss Everdeen.

It wasn't as if his world had stopped moving when he saw her, he was simply enthralled and till this day he hasn't stopped being that way towards her. He had tried making himself forget the impossible girl, one that haunted his dreams, with _others_. Other girls who were beautiful and adored him but they were never _her_.

He has broken some hearts but as much as they may have tried they didn't even damage his because it was locked away hoping for something he could never have.

He kept thinking that way until one day it changed.

He had figured it out. Train, become the best, volunteer, win the games and meet her. It also helped make his decision when he got older and realized the struggles his family went through just to get him to school, training and food on the table.

If he won none of them would ever wish for anything in their lives and his little brother wouldn't have to train.

He gets up early the day of the reaping to get ready for the day. The day that will change his life forever.

His mother is crying and holding onto him for dear life.

"Mom, calm down okay. I'm coming back, I swear."

"I know, I know." She wipes away her tears and kisses me on the cheek.

I then turn to my father who gives me a hug and pats my back. "You can do this. I believe in you Cato."

"Thanks dad."

I finally turn to my little brother who is two years younger than me and has tears pooling at his eyes. I pull him into a hug.

"Don't cry okay. I'm going to win. I know it and you know it and when I come back you can be the architect you always wanted to be. You won't have to train anymore and I'll have enough money to send you to one of those preppy schools you love so much."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome kid. Now chin up will ya?"

"We'll miss you while you're there."

"I know. I'll miss you guys too."

* * *

Our district escort is finishing babbling on about the Games when I come to myself again.

"Now to pick these years tributes, first the boys."

She moves her hand around the bowl a bit before picking a random slip.

"Demiro Whale"

"I volunteer!"

"Come on up darling! What's your name?"

"Cato. Cato Grant."

"Very well. Now for the girls."

"Clove Williams"

"I volunteer!"

I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief, I couldn't be in the games with my best friend.

"Come on up! What's your name?"

"Syrina Peterson."

"Well there it is the volunteers for these year's Hunger Games!"

"Please you two shake hands."

We go and she gives me a menacing look. Something tells me that when the time comes, I won't be very sad to watch her leave.

"Very well. Now let's go children we wouldn't want to be late for your goodbyes."

I'm led to a room where I wait for a total of two minutes before Clove barges in.

"That bitch!"

"Clove calm down. I'm glad she did it." She had been pacing the room but has soon as I said that she stopped and glared at me.

"You're glad? Now who will have your back in the games?"

"Myself. If you'd gone I would have lost you and you're my best friend. I can't lose you okay?"

She's looking at me with conflicting eyes and before she can start to argue again I pull her in for a hug.

"You have to come back okay?"

"Of course I will. Couldn't leave you all alone now could I?"

She nods into my chest and lets go when peacekeepers come to take me away.

* * *

The train ride to the Capitol wasn't very long, I kept most to myself and was usually in my room watching the reaping of the other districts, I only found the district 11 guy intimidating but besides him there was really no competition. The district 1 pair would be my allies, they didn't seem like much but they'll probably be good fighters.

_Hopefully these years Games will be over within the week._

I look out of my bedroom window and I can see the Capitol people all lined up just to get a glimpse of these years tributes so I wave and send the occasional wink to random girls there.

The train comes to a halt as I'm making my way out of the bedroom where I nearly run into our escort.

"Oh Cato! There you are! We have to go, your prep team are already waiting for you inside."

Prepping was hard. They cut my hair, ripped some hair off me and put me in make-up. _I can't believe I just said I'm wearing make-up_. I guess it'll pay off when I have sponsors but I still think it's a bit much.

They dressed me in a roman gladiator type of armor that I gotta say looks pretty damn good on me, it's made of silver yet it's painted gold and from what they told me I look rather dashing with it.

They lead me to the place we are suppose to enter and I see Syrina waiting there. She too is dressed in a gladiator outfit which suits her pretty well with her long light-brown hair and green eyes that the armor seems to bring out.

"Get in."

I turn my head to see our stylists practically pushing us to stand there. _Must be time. _

"Now you two are going to wave at the crowd and give small threatening yet approaching smiles."

_God, they're all over the place. They made good outfits but they're terrible in anything else. Must be new._

I'll just do my usual smirk that leaves all the girls back home fanning for me. If I want to win this I have to start doing things for myself.

There is one thing that keeps bugging me and that as usual is Katniss Everdeen. In the chariot rides they usually show the districts chariots then they show the victors of the previous years who are watching from a wing next to the President.

_I wonder if she'll be there._

"You're next!"

A roar of applause hits me like a slap in the face. It's deafening from how loudly they're screaming and soon enough what they're screaming is my name.

_Cato, Cato, Cato._

My name in all of their lips while I only want it to be on Katniss'. I forget the crown momentarily and look in the wing next to the President. I can see Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason and right there in between those two stands Katniss Everdeen, The Girl On Fire.

I stare at her for a moment when she's chatting with her fellow victors but when she stops talking she looks at me. Not District 1 or her own district but _me_. In that moment I feel grand because after all these years looking at her, _from a tv screen but still_, she is looking at _me_.

All the way through the President's speech I can't look away and apparently neither can she.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Here is the official first chapter of _Serendipity_. I just want to say that the lateness in updating this fic is because I'm more focused on my main ff _The Division_. I can't promise very regular updates but at least from week to week I'll surely update unless something comes up.

The next chapter should be withind this week and please tell me what you think of the ff in the reviews!

**Read&Review lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 2- Curiosity

**Katniss POV**

I guess there is no hope for district 12 this year, my tributes are two townies that never even held a weapon in their lives and after talking to them on the train the also don't have any special skills, wait, let me rephrase that.

They have _nothing_.

They have no skills in fighting, no people skills seeing as they still treat me like trash and no intelligence to even hold a proper conversation. They're completely and utterly screwed and no matter how many sponsors I get them, they'll never make it out of it alive.

I'm being harsh but it's the truth.

I'm discussing this with Johanna and Finnick and from a different point of view it looks like I'm being an idiot by telling the mentors of my tributes enemies their faults but we are all friends and they are doing the same.

"God, my tributes are complete asses. They spent the whole trip saying how they can work an axe. I know, okay? We _all_ know how to work an axe, we're from the _lumber_ district but when I told them that they just got pissy and went to bed. _Idiots_."

"You done Jo?" Finnick is grinning at her and of course Johanna can't back down.

"Oh look who's talking! You got wimps this year too!"

"Hey, don't talk about my tributes like that!"

"Oh please, you know it's true."

"Yeah but you don't actually have to say it."

"What are you scared of? That brainless is going to tell her tributes to kill yours? Hers are even worse."

I deflate a bit at that and just agree to what Jo said.

"She's right, my tributes can't even hold a weapon."

"Katniss, it'll be better next year."

"No, it won't. I'm sick and tired of sending kids to their deaths!"

Jo is stepping a bit closer to me and when she speaks is a bit quieter than usual. "We're all sick of it brainless but it's something we have to deal with because if you give up you _will_ be just sending kids to their deaths."

"But this year it doesn't even matter if I could find them a hundred sponsors they'll still lose. I'll still try of course but I just think it's a wasted effort."

Finnick is looking at me with his green eyes filled with pain and I can't look at him anymore, I turn away to see that the parade as started so I warn both of them.

"Look, it started."

They start chatting beside but I don't pay them any mind because I'm busy looking at something else. _Someone_ else.

The district 2 tribute didn't even wave to the crowd just stared right at me and I couldn't look away and neither could he.

* * *

When the time came that Snow is nearly finishing is entirely too long speech I nod at the boy and leave so that I can meet my tributes when the get out of the chariots and when I get there they are acting like total morons complaining, loudly I might add, that the costumes were itchy.

"Oh shut up the both of you!"

"Did you just tell us to shut up _slum rat_?"

"I _am_ your mentor and you _will_ respect me. Who are you to call me a slum rat when you are so clearly an idiot? You are no one and you will die that way if you continue this. Now, _I can help you_ but one more word like that and I'll make sure no help comes for you two either way. Understood?"

They look down clearly embarrassed that I just humiliated them in front of the other tributes and mentors but I will not allow them to disrespect me.

"_Understood?_"

"Yes."

"_Good_."

I look up front their faces to see the district 2 boy looking at me with a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

I raise my own eyebrow and tell my tributes we should leave and as we are get in the elevator I look over and see him still staring at me so I give one of my smirks as the elevator door closes.

* * *

**Cato POV**

She was looking right at me and when she nodded and disappeared I thought that it was it, I'd had my moment in the spotlight but then she came to meet her tributes that were complaining about their outfits. _Morons_.

Watching her teach her tributes a lesson about respect I couldn't help but smirk, she's just how I pictured her to be, yet, nothing alike.

The fire I thought she had is nothing compared to the real thing, even in a subdued form I can feel her strength, and to think she is still sixteen is bewildering.

Brutus and Enobaria take me and Syrina to the District 2 living quarters and as soon as I get there I go straight for my room taking off my gladiator outfit and getting in the shower letting the water wash everything away.

It's over far too soon and it didn't wash everything away, I kept thinking about my, I don't even know how to call it, let's say encounter with Katniss. That was probably all I was going to get but I couldn't help but hope.

I dress myself in sweatpants and a light blue t-shirt that I was told compliments my eyes, and go into the dining room to find that everyone is already there waiting for me.

Syrina hissed at me. "Took you long enough." Someone must be hungry.

"Yeah well I'm here now."

Dinner is passed with few words exchanged and I'm glad for that, gives me time to think. I wish I could go clear my head someplace. I need fresh air. Then I remember the roof button in the elevator.

That night I wait for everyone to fall asleep before I sneak out. The elevator, unlike the ones back home, makes no noise whatsoever except for a slight buzzing and as soon as I know it I've passed all the floors and the door opens.

A gust of fresh air assaults me as I get there and I feel good, not nearly as trapped as I felt in my living quarters but I notice someone is also there on the ledge of the building, must not have heard me coming because the elevator is so quiet.

As I take a few steps closer I can tell who it is and for a moment I've never felt so lucky.

"Don't jump."

She turns around to face me head on and for a moment I'm stunned by her beauty, I've never seen her this close but now, now I can even count the flecks of gold and brown in her eyes that are staring at me with confusion.

Even without make-up and the dresses and everything else she is beautiful.

"District 2?"

"Cato."

"I know your name." That I got to admit shocks me a bit.

"You _do_?"

"Of course. My tributes might be idiots but I'm not. I watched the replays of the reapings all over the districts, saw you volunteer for that twelve year-old boy."

"I was meant to volunteer anyway."

"The only real threats in these games is you and the boy from 11, Thresh."

"I know, he's huge and seems to be good with a weapon."

"How do you know he's good with a weapon?"

"By his hands. They have calluses from working with a weapon for a long time, one would think he's adept at it."

"Very well. If only my tributes were nearly as thorough." She looks impressed and I'm feeling pretty good about it.

"I've been training for a very long time."

"That is true. At what age do they place children in the Academy?"

Throughout our conversation we both had sat down in the ledge looking at the dark sky were you could see little to no stars.

"Eight."

"Oh, I didn't know they'd be that young."

"Some even younger if their parents don't really like them and send them there the first change they get."

We sit in a comfortable silence for awhile and all that is running through my head is:

_1.__I'm on a rooftop alone with Katniss Everdeen;_

_2.__I just told her about things in the Academy;_

_3.__I don't want to leave._

* * *

"There are no stars here."

"It's because of the lights. They're too bright and too many so you can't really see any stars. In district 12 the sky is full of them, I can even see the constellations."

"It must be beautiful."

"It is." A small smile is on her lips and I feel the urge to kiss her.

Suddenly she's looking right at me and says. "You know, even if you wanted to you couldn't do it."

For a moment I'm scared that instead of a thought I'd actually said something or scared that she might know what I'm thinking just by looking at me but she must have seen the confusion in my eyes and points to nowhere in front of us.

"Jump. The first thing you said was _'don't jump'_ but even I you wanted to you couldn't. Well you _could_ but you'd bounce right back. See?"

She picks up a pebble and throws it at thin air but it hits something and goes flying somewhere to our left.

"The force field was put in when a tribute killed himself before the games began. They were scared that something like that could happen again so they put the force field."

"How'd you know?"

"My mentor told me my first year after the games when he found me up here."

I feel curious about her, her life, everything. Watching her from a screen equals nothing in real life and curiosity is swallowing me whole.

"Tell me about you."

"What?" She looks shocked as if no one has ever spoken these words to her.

"Tell me about yourself."

"And pray tell why."

"Because I want to know. All these years hearing about the great Girl on Fire and I doubt many people truly know you."

She gives a little laugh and looks at me with a smile playing on her lips.

"You're not the typical Career are you?"

"Afraid not."

"Ok, then let's make a deal. You tell me about yourself and I tell you about myself."

"Deal."

"You're not worried about how I may plot behind your back with all the information you'll give me?"

I look at her then and see complete and utter seriousness so I say with all belief in the world. "I may not know much about you but I do know you _are_ a good person and would never do such a thing."

She smirks and nods at me to start telling my story.

_And so the night begins._

* * *

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter of _Serendipity_. Hope you liked it! I know the whole thing of them meeting on the roof is cliché and all but I just had to :)

I don't know when I'll be able to update again because I'm going to do some volunteer work but I'll try to get you guys another chapter on Saturday or Sunday.

If you want something to read in the meanwhile visit my other story _The Divison_. It's also Catoniss.

**I also wanted to thank everyone who read, followed and favourited this fic. A special thanks to my two reviewers HeyoMyFellowReaders101 and Julie-Anna12.**

**Read & Review my darlings!**


	4. Chapter 3- Stories in the Night

"Well, let's see things about myself. My name is Cato Grant, I grew up in District 2, was sent to the Academy when I was eight but I still lived in my own home unlike many children there. I have a younger brother, he's fifteen, and both my parents are still alive and are lovely people. I also have a best friend named Clove."

I finish and look over at her to start telling me her story and she's looking right at me.

"What that's it?"

"Yeah, what more do you want me to say?"

"Okay, I guess that's fine. I'll go then."

She then takes a moment to think about what she'll say and looks up again to the sky.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen, I grew up in District 12 in a place called the Seam that is very poor and every year a lot of people die there from starvation. I have a little sister, she's twelve now and had her first reaping this year. My father died when I was eight and ever since I had to take care of my family seeing as my mother is in depression and will barely get out of bed to even feed her children. I was reaped for the 71st Hunger Games when I was thirteen and won making me the youngest victor in history. I also have a best friend named Gale."

"Wow. You have an impressive history."

"Not really impressive, more sad than anything but at least it's over. Not that I have much to look forward to in the future."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that now that I have won my games, my life will be about sending other children for their deaths."

"Tell me what it's like. Life after the Games."

"Cato, I don't know if I should-"

"Please. I know it's not all flowers and daisies but I want to know everything, the truth of it."

"Fine. My games were three years ago and until this day I haven't had a full night's sleep and always wake up screaming because of my nightmares. Nightmares of the games. I'm going to spend the rest of my life being a mentor for kids who have already given up while you actually get fighters who will at least try. People who have trained for it while back home you're lucky if you even know how to use a knife.

Things are different for you and me but one thing won't change. You'll be haunted by the things you'll do in the arena. When you get out, the first moment you realize it, you break down and after that it'll take some time to adjust to the way you were but after awhile it'll be better especially if you have people there for you. If you can, seek out help from other victors, people who know what you've been through because your parents, your brother, even your best friend won't understand. Only people that went through what you'll go through will understand."

She's looking at me, seeing if I'm scared of if I'll do anything but I'd already known most of it, the nightmares being what I really didn't know. I never thought I'd get that bad but it'll be something I'll have to deal with if I want to survive.

"I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"When I get out, can you be there?"

She looks shocked for a moment but seriousness overtakes her features.

"Are you sure you don't want someone from your own district to be there to help you?"

"I'm sure. I want it to be you. Please."

"Okay. I promise that when you get out I'll be the first person you'll see and I'll do my best to help you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome but I really think you should get to bed, you'll have training in a couple of hours."

I smirk at her. "Want to make sure I get to bed alright?"

She actually laughs. _Figures that wouldn't work._

"Yeah, I'm sure you can find your way back."

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"If you want. I'm always here at night."

"It's a deal."

Then I walk to the elevator that takes me down to my floor and when I get into bed I just thought, _Katniss just promised me she'll help me when I get out of the arena and she basically told me to meet her on the rooftop tomorrow._

* * *

Today is the first day of training so I get up early to eat and do some light exercising before I get down there because when I do it's going to be to intimidate the other tributes.

Everyone else in my floor wakes up and I sit with them at breakfast, Brutus and Enobaria telling us to show our strengths and intimidate, I'd heard it all before.

I finish quickly and don't bother wait for Syrina the finish eating to get down to the training floor. When I get there I ask them if I can start training and they warn me not to do much since they still have to wait for the other tributes to get here and inform them of what will be happening in the following days.

I start throwing knives to pass the time almost always hitting the bulls eye just a little to the right unlike Clove that always got perfect bulls eyes.

Before long they tell me to stop and get there because in five minutes the head trainer Atala is going to start talking.

As expected the district 12 tributes are the last to arrive and yet they give off their self-important look as if they are better than everyone else.

_I kinda want to hit them. Repeatedly._

* * *

Training wasn't all that I thought it would be. I intimidated the tributes but there was no real challenge in that but at least I was able to train my frustrations away.

All I can think about now is meeting Katniss on the roof again and it makes it nearly impossible not to sneak out directly after dinner but still I wait until everyone goes to sleep to venture up to the roof.

When I get there I can see and hear Katniss, she's humming quietly to herself and it brings a slight smile to my lips to see that when I sit next to her she stops but smiles at me.

"So, Katniss what do you want to talk about today? Perhaps another one of your treasured stories?"

"No story tonight kid. Sorry."

"Kid? How am I a kid? I'm two years older than you!"

"So?"

"_So_ you really shouldn't call me kid."

"Oh please! Even if I did there's nothing you could do about it." That smirk was on her lips and I thought about the perfect way to shut her right up.

"Oh really? I can think of a couple of things."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"This."

Then I kiss her. I don't think about anything else but her supple lips pressed against my own, unresponsive for the first few seconds but as I keep moving my mouth she finally responds and grabs me by the neck to pull me closer.

At the beginning it was only a brush of lips but _now_ I wanted more. I had the girl I dreamed of for years in my reach and I wasn't going to let this opportunity pass.

I put my hands at her hip and her neck and just went for it. My tongued licked out against her lower lip and she opened her mouth for me, eagerly letting me in and we kissed each other senseless.

I can honestly say that of every make-out session I'd ever had this one was the most spectacular, firework seeing experience of my life.

When we separated my brain felt fuzzy and when I opened my eyes and saw her it got even worse. She had a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks and her lips were puffy and slightly red because of the force we put into that one kiss but when I reached her eyes I noticed that they were still closed so I rub her cheek a couple of times feeling the smooth skin there but her eyes suddenly pop open and she's taking my hand into hers and pushing it away from her while she's standing up, ready to leave.

"No _please Katniss_ don't leave."

"I'm sorry, I just. We _shouldn't_ have done that. I should go."

She got loose of my hold and practically ran into the elevator leaving me alone with a heavy weight in my heart from rejection.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but here's the chapter and I hope the kiss made up for the wait :)

**I want to thank my lovely reviewers HeyoMyFellowReaders101 and Marisa Mellark! **

_Thank you so much guys!_

_**Read and Review lovelies!**__ Always love to hear your input on things. _Love it, hate it? Leave it in the reviews!


	5. Chapter 4- Not Today

**Katniss POV**

Why would he do that? Why did I let him? I could've pushed him off but instead I leaned into the kiss. _Am I turning stupid?_

How could I let this boy, this _Career_, do something like this? Something no one else ever even _dared_ to do. Maybe that's why I let him, because he dared do something everyone else is too scared to do, and rightfully so, if anyone else had tried that I would have probably punched them in the face, repeatedly.

Maybe it's just one of those _I may die_ moments and he just wanted to kiss someone, I mean he is going into the arena in two days so it's completely natural but I saw him when I left and I think that as much as I wish to avoid this I can't let him go to the arena with at least some words of good luck even though I know luck has no part in it.

* * *

**Cato POV**

My day as been awful since the moment I woke up, never mind that I only slept about four hours because I kept tossing and turning because of Katniss.

I felt something there, with her, on that rooftop but even though I thought she did she clearly didn't feel the same but I do know she enjoyed it, that was clear as day but then why did she reject me? Does she already have someone? Does she think I'm just another one of her desperate fans?

_Snap out of it Cato, if she didn't at least like you as a friend you wouldn't have gotten nearly as close to her as you did and you know it._

I don't even know what's worse, not being with her or just being friends with her.

Training went like it always does but today I was half doing things and consistently thinking about her.

After going to my room and taking a shower I walk out of the District 2 floor with a roll of bread and an apple on my hands and take the elevator up to the roof, half hoping to see her again and the other half just wanting to get away from everything.

Surprise, surprise, she's not there.

I go up to the ledge where we were just yesterday and sit on it with my back facing the wall munching on my apple until I unwillingly fall asleep.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Tonight I'm going to try to come up to the roof to see if Cato's around if not I'll find him tomorrow but want to fix this today.

I have to wait until Haymitch sends the tributes to bed because they're all over him because apparently they like Haymitch more than they like me.

At least he cuts the crap and just tells them to shut up and go to bed and does the same himself leaving me with a mumbled goodnight.

I go to the elevator the moment his door closes and press the roof button.

What I find is oddly endearing. He waited for me, he fell asleep waiting for me and now I feel guilty for yesterday.

I try to approach him slowly so that I don't startle him but that was from the beginning a failed mission. The moment my hand touches his shoulder he's fighting me but I manage to get the upper hand and end up straddling him, while I'm slightly bent over because I'm holding his wrists so that he can't attack me.

Just as he's been trained so have I and I don't even think twice about our positions because when I look at his face he's smirking at me even though I have him pinned to the ground.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just, you came back."

"Yeah, I did. Couldn't have you going to the arena without at least a few words of encouragement right?"

"Right. Could you get off me? It's a very _distracting_ position."

"Oh_, oh_. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

"Look about yesterday, I'm sorry I just bolted but you caught me off guard and I didn't really know what I was getting myself into and-"

"What about now?"

I look up to find him much closer than he was before.

"Now?"

"Yes, you said you didn't know what you we're getting yourself into but do you now?"

"No."

"Them let me help."

He takes another step closer to me until I'm against a wall and we're nearly nose to nose.

"Did you like the kiss?"

"Cato we should-"

He puts a finger to my lips and kisses my cheek up until my ear and when he whispers I can swear my knees buckle.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes." I tell him the truth, we're already here telling him I liked it won't change anything.

"Would you let me do it again? Kiss you?"

The breath gets stuck in my throat when I look into his eyes and all I can do is nod.

He wastes no time in capturing my lips in a searing kiss that leaves me seeing stars. One of his hands goes to my neck pulling my mouth closer to his as if he wishes to devour me whole while his other hand travels to my lower back pushing the rest of my body to his, his tongue is tracing my bottom lip and I grant his access willingly, wanting this as much and he does. While his hands stay where he's placed them mine roam all over seeing him with my fingertips grazing his back, clenching his biceps and lastly combing through his hair that is surprisingly soft. I blush when I realize that when I tug a bit harder at his hair he gives these soft grunts but when I pull on the hair on the back of his neck he moans into my mouth and picks me up from the floor and carries me to the other side of the roof were he sits down with me straddling his lap.

I pull away for breath but he follows right after devouring my neck biting and suckling at it and this is the first time I've ever felt such need for someone, that I've ever felt any of this really.

I don't want to stop but I know that if I don't this can go much further and that is something I can't allow, at least not today so I put a hand in his chest and gently push him away giving him two pecks on the lips before pulling away.

"We can't do this Cato."

"I know, I'm sorry I got carried away."

He pulls my hands from his chest and kisses both of them before looking me in the eyes.

"I got carried away too but we just can't do this today."

"Today?" He laughed at me when I got all flushed and he kept kissing my hands.

"Yes today and you should get to bed and get the rest you need."

"Why rest when I could be spending time with you?"

"That's cute but you really have to go recharge your batteries soldier."

"Oh trust me I'm all wired up. Right now I think I have the energy to fight a thousand men."

"Remind me to do this before the games as well, maybe then they'll end sooner."

"I'll remind you alright." He kisses me one more time but it was just a peck compared to the others before.

I get off his lap and see him get up too before I go to the elevator. He presses the second floor button and is about to press mine before I stop him.

"I'll walk you down."

"Okay then Miss Everdeen."

We reach his floor and I can tell he's surprised when I go with him straight into his room where I sit on the bed.

"You do know this is just playing mean on your part right?"

"What?"

"Here you are tempting a man and here I am dying to kiss you."

"Then do."

That's all it takes, next thing I know I'm pinned down on the mattress with Cato hovering over me kissing me senseless while his hands roam my body making him swallow my moans yet even though he knows I'm enjoying this he never does anything to risky because he knows I'd tell him to stop and I don't want him to besides, his hands never travel south of the hemisphere.

We stay like that for awhile, it could have been twenty minutes or two hours I'm not sure but it just felt too good to stop.

"Cato I'm serious now, I have to go. We need to sleep."

"Then stay."

"Cato-"

"I swear no funny business just sleep. Please."

"You make a compelling case. Fine, I'll stay but no funny business."

"I swear."

I strip down to my underwear and Cato hands me one of his shirts that are too big for me and when I look at him again his eying me up and down and swallowing.

"Like I said, tempting."

He strips down to his boxers and it leaves me looking at his oh so well formed body. He's all muscle, no ounce of fat on his body. He looks like a God with his well toned body, fair skin, icy blue eyes and blond hair I'm sure he'll have no trouble finding sponsors not that he'll need any.

Tempting.

I curl beneath the sheets and feel a strong arm dragging me back to a well toned chest before I turn around and see him laying there nearly asleep looking at me adoringly.

"Good night."

"Good night Katniss."

Another peck on the lips and he's out like a light and so am I.

* * *

**A/N:** Guys I want to apologize for the lateness but to make it up to up there's some Catoniss kissage ;)

**I want to thank my lovely reviewers ZambleTheZombie, HeyoMyFellowReaders101, KatnissEaton and Marrisa Mellark!**

Thank you all so much!

**Read and Review my dearies :)**


	6. Important Notice- Not a Chapter

Hey guys! You read right, this unfortunatly is not a chapter but it is a **_very important_** notice.

**I will place this story and all my others in hiatus for a month. **

I feel absolutly horrible about my slow updates and now the hiatus but I just can't seem to find the time to write so instead of you guys waiting 10/15 days for a half-good chapter because I had to post something, now you will be waiting a month but hopefully getting regular updates.

**I have a question for when I start posting again**.

Would you rather: Have me post smaller yet more regular chapters with less time in between, or, longer chapters yet with a weekly uptade?

**_Please say something in the reviews_**** and I really hope you're not mad at me :c**

See you soon my beautiful people! Next time I say something I promise it'll be a actual chapter :)

**Huggles!**


End file.
